Through the night
by Callisto-HK
Summary: When things go mysteriously wrong , someone should fix them . Sam is sick and he's not talking about things he has done . Dean should solve the mystery and save the day before it's too late . Set in season 4.
1. Chapter 1

_Again , I think I should say English is my second language , sorry for possible __mistakes._

___And I guess you know how much everybody likes to know how the others feel about their story . :D . SO , please let me know . ;) . Thank you .  
_

* * *

**Through the night **

.........

"Where?" asked Dean as Sam opened the door to leave the room with no words .

Obviously Sam didn't want to answer "Out ."

"Wow , really ?...I thought you're coming IN." Dean said sarcastically .

"Have something to do ." Sam opened up a little more .

"Ah , thank you , again too much information ." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Dean , I won't do anything stupid ." Sam said back .

"That's not what I'm worried about ... Well , not completely , but whatever , you won't tell me anything anyway ."Dean started his way to the bathroom and just sighed when Sam said something like _don't wait up_ .

Though Sam had told him to don't wait up , Dean didn't have peace of mind . He was lying on his bed , having a look on his watch , waiting for Sam .  
Finally it was half past four in the morning when Sam stepped inside the room quietly .  
Dean closed his eyes instantly but he still could feel the sadness and uneasiness around Sam . He wished he could sit up and share a little comfort with his brother ,but he knew Sam wouldn't want it at all , not this new Sam , so he just kept his eyes shut and waited for Sam to crawl under his sheet and fall asleep .

..

It was around 8 in the morning when Dean opened his eyes tiredly ,he rolled over his bed and his eyes widened seeing Sam's sweaty face .

"Sam , Sammy , open your eyes man , what's wrong with you ?" asked Dean as he jumped and sat beside Sam .

When Sam didn't respond , Dean lifted the sheet checking his body to look for some injuries .

" Nothing? So what's wrong ? What did you do to yourself ?"Dean scowled .

"Come on man , open your eyes , don't do this to me .. " Dean shook Sam's shoulder this time more firmly .

Finally Sam opened his eyes "Dean ? What's up ?"

"What's up ? What about you're looking like shit ? Or you're not breathing normally ? What about that ? Huh ? What the hell happened to you ?"Dean retorted .

"What do you mean I'm looking like shit ? I'm fine ." Sam tried to sit up but dizziness stopped him and he just lay on his back again .

"I guess you've got your answer . Now tell me what's wrong ? Where did you go last night ? What happened to you ? And don't lie , I'm not in a mood for losing you ." Dean passed him a a glass of water and helped him to sit up slowly .

"I really don't know what are you talking about ... I was fine last night , nothing happened to me,I swear .. I don't know how to convince you , but I have no clue what's really wrong with me , maybe it's just a flu ."

"Don't Sam.. Just don't...I heard you last night , I could feel the sadness around you ."Dean frowned .

Sam didn't respond first , he didn't know what to say . How was he supposed to explain that he caused someone to die last night , what would Dean think?  
No way he could talk about it .  
He just shook his head " It has nothing to do with this ,Dean . Believe me , I'll be fine , it's just a simple flu and I just need some rest ."

"Yeah , bite me ...I'll give you just some hours , if you don't get better , you're so gonna explain me everything , though you're gonna do that anyway . " Dean said and gave him some pills "Take these and go back to sleep .We'll talk about it later , but don't think I'd forget ."

...

Some hours later there was no change in the way Sam was looking and it was making Dean worried , he didn't know why , but somehow he knew it couldn't be a simple flu or something .He wanted to wake Sam up and ask him to explain everything , maybe there was something that Dean could take care of , so Sam would be fine again . But he didn't want see the pain in Sam's eyes as well , at least he was asleep and he couldn't feel too much pain , so Dean decided to wait a little more .

Around midnight Dean's cell started ringing .Dean grabbed it and looked at the screen , a strange number .  
Dean picked the phone up, didn't know who the hell could call that late "Hello ?"

"Dean Winchester , right ?"said the voice on the other end of the phone .

"Who wants to know ?"asked Dean trying to remember the voice , though it wasn't familiar .

"Call me Alec ." he introduced himself ." And don't try to remember me , it's the first time you're hearing from me ."

"Great then , Alec , how do you know me then ? What can I do for you ?" asked Dean suspiciously .

"You ? Nothing .. Well , yes there's something , but right know it's me who wanna help . I need to see you . We both are in a same town, meet me under the bridge , the one out of town ." responded Alec .

"Oh yeah ? And why the hell should I do that ? I don't remember to register my name in _need-some-help_ list anywhere ." said Dean , rubbing his eyes .

"You would if you and your brother weren't that stubborn .You want to help your brother ? Meet me there at 2 am . I'm the only one who can help him , Or he'll be dead sooner than you think ." said Alec and hung up , left Dean shocked .

Dean moved and sat beside Sam , he was still sweaty , didn't have a high fever though , whatever was making Sam looking like that , wasn't something physical .

"What the hell did you do Sam , who's Alec ?" asked Dean knowing there'll be no respond .

He sat there and thought about it for a long time , if he should trust that stranger , or he should just get Sam to a hospital and don't care about that call ?  
But how could someone know about him and Sam and their situation ? How the hell if he wasn't responsible or related?  
There was just one way to know about it . He had to go and find out , he couldn't just sit there and watch Sam suffer .

"Don't worry little brother , I'll fix this , you're gonna be fine . I'll kill the bastard , who did this to you ... Ah and I ll kick your ass for sure ."said Dean and stood up to leave .

................ **TBC **................


	2. Chapter 2

_"Don't worry little brother , I'll fix this , you're gonna be fine . I'll kill the bastard , who did this to you ... Ah and I ll kick your ass for sure ."said Dean and stood up to leave ._

...

Three minutes past 2 , Dean looked at his watch , nobody was there .  
'_What if it's a trap ? what if someone wants to hurt Sammy ? How could I be so stupid to leave him there alone ? He's in no condition to fight ._' thought Dean but a low voice interrupted his thoughts , Dean turned around to see a guy in a black trench coat ."Hi Dean ."

"I suppose you're Alec ." said Dean with a hand on his gun .

"Yeah.. And trust me , you don't wanna use that gun . It won't hurt me anyway , as it's not The colt ." Alec said showing his black demonic eyes to Dean .

Dean left his gun and thought about the knife , great that he was wise to bring it too .

"But don't worry ,I'm not gonna hurt you ,I don't like it , I'm here to help. Remember ? you can call it a deal."smiled Alec .

"Usually I don't deal with demons ."said Dean firmly .

"Yeah , sure , cuz last time you did , you ended up in the hell . But you did that for your brother , and this is about your brother again ."Alec shrugged .

"You said you could help ,why should I trust you?" asked Dean .

"You already did buddy , otherwise , you wouldn't be here , would you ? "Alec grinned .

"First , I'm not your buddy ...Second why would you do that ? Helping my brother , I mean ." he asked again .

"Well , I'd say because not every demons are evil , but as it is a lie and you know it better than anyone on the planet , then I won't risk it . I put this curse on your brother , so I'm the only one who can break it .It's a revenge ."Alec replied .

"And Sammy's gonna payback ? for what ?"

"No , it's not about him , he's not so innocent, though . He kind of helped that bastard . But the one I'm talking about is a demon , we call him Jacob ."stated Alec .

"Aha.. And what did Sam do ? Why did you put this curse on him ?" Dean frowned.

"I can Kill two birds with one stone . First of all he's paying for helping Jacob, he may learn something after all . And then , you're here ." Alec grinned.

Dean raised his eyebrow "what's that supposed to mean ?"

"You kill Jacob for good , I'll release Sammy from that curse .That's why you're here , right?" Alec noted .

"Uh-huh , and why exactly would you want one of your kind dead " Dean was suspicious.

"Like I said , it's a revenge ." Alec shrugged .

"What if I didn't show up?" asked Dean even though he knew he would come anyway.

"You would , you would sell your soul for you brother again if you had to . That's what I call your only weakness . But who cares ? This time , it can help your brother and me at the same time . Even if you wouldn't come , I'd be glad to see Sam is paying for what he has done . " he sounded cruel.

Dean was trying to hide his concern "What is that ?What did he do ? Kind of weird to hear Sam help a demon and hurt another one ."

"I don't think he knew he was hurting me . That brother of yours is not exactly the same person you sold your soul for . Why don't you ask him ? But please, let your discussion be after hunting Jacob . because sure you know Sammy doesn't have much time ." Alec grinned cruelly again.

Dean scowled "Damn it ... I swear you'll be the next one I'd kill and send straight back to the hell ."

"Calm down buddy , I'm not your enemy ,..I'm an evil , I know it , but hurting you guys ? It's not like me . I like to have my own life , it may hurt some people sometimes , but demons like me , we are not after your planet . We can share it . You kill Jacob , I promise you'd be happy enough to forget me ."

" Being a good demon . Sounds familiar ."Dean rolled his eyes . "How could I be sure you're not lying and you will heal Sam ?" asked Dean .

Alec stared at Dean "It's a deal . You have 2 days to kill Jacob , and when I say kill , I mean kill , not just sending him back to the hell , and then you'll find Sam absolutely fine . But , I can't say the same thing for you ... It's not gonna be easy , it may hurt you or worse cost your life , but it's your choice ."

Dean sighed "Why would you need me ? Why don't you kill him yourself? "

"Because he used to be my brother , and though I'm a demon , I still remember him as a brother .I bet you know killing your own brother isn't an easy thing to do, right ?" Alec winked .

"Oh great , what if you regret later ? Then I'll be the one to payback ?" Dean retorted .

"I won't ... He killed the girl I loved , she was a human , and the only true human I ve ever known .Your damn brother killed her ,just cuz she was possessed . But I could think rational enough to know your brother's mind isn't exactly under his own control , Jacob's dead body is enough for me ." Alec was emotionless .

"Why Jacob wanted your girl dead ? What did he say to Sam ?" Dean couldn't help but ask , he was so curious .

"Because he wanted the same girl ...We used to be normal guys once , we weren't demon from the beginning , there were this girl in our neighborhood , I fell in love with her "Alec sighed " I can say she had the same feelings for me , but then Jacob showed up and... anyway , at last we both lost her , she died in an accident , and it was kind of Jacob's fault .... Now after years , this other girl was really like her , we were happy , and again Jacob showed up . Just this time he didn't want her , he only wanted me to feel the same pain again .. So with his order a demon possessed her and thanks to your brother , now both the demon and my friend are dead ." Dean could swear he heard true sorrow in Alec's voice .

"Let me guess , This Jacob is a friend of Ruby ?"

Alec shook his head and smiled " Like I said , you know demons better than anyone .That's exactly how he used your brother ."

"Who are you really ? As far as I know , recently no demons could bring Sam down, how did you do that ?" Dean asked .

Alec was looking happy with his plan "I just needed to be a little smart . Your brother doesn't think a lot , not since he found out about his powers .So what do you say ? Deal or no deal ?"

"Do I really have any other choice ? " Dean retorted .

"Sure you have , You can live your life and let your brother pay for his mistake ."Alec sat on a bench .

"You're not exactly brother of the year , so don't tell me how to deal with my brother . I need to know everything about Jacob and the place he lives in." Dean demanded .

"Fair enough ..."Alec passed Dean some notes "Here , you can find anything you need in these notes .But I'm warning you again , Jacob is not a low-level demon . You really need to be careful , buddy ."

Dean shook his head in annoyance "You call me your buddy again and I'm gonna make Jacob happy for finding your dead body."

" poof , you're no fun ." Alec wrinkled his nose .

"Damn right , it's just not my thing around demons ." Dean took a look at notes "So I guess we're done for now. "

"If you say so , I'll be in touch . Let me know if you need anything . " Alec smiled .

Dean started to leave "I need you bastards out of our life , but apparently nobody cares about my wants . So, do whatever you like and just make sure you're ready to release Sam from that curse . " he said and walked off .

................ **TBC **................


	3. Chapter 3

On his way back to the motel , Dean had some times to think about the last 24 hours .

" Thinking won't change anything now ."

Dean jumped at Castiel's voice "What the hell Cass ? Can't you see I'm driving ? God ... How the hell am I supposed to tell you that this _coming-from-nowhere_ thing is freaking me out ?"

"I'm sorry Dean ." said Castiel .

Dean rolled his eyes "Yeah , yeah , I know . "

Cass took a look at Dean " It's stupid , it may cost your life ."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say . You really need to stop doing that or I swear it'd kill me sooner than later . And there's no way you can bring me back to life again!!" Dean shook his head .

"That's not what I meant Dean , I'm talking about your new deal . We thought you've learned your lessons . How could you make a deal with a demon again ?" asked Cass .

"Ah that .. Really Cass , you don't think I already know it's dangerous ? I don't have any other option , though I don't expect you to understand me ." he replied .

"I know you don't like to hear it , but Sam is not the same person you used to know, the person you sold you soul for ."Cass informed .

"Uh...How come everyone keeps saying that ?"

"Maybe because it's the truth ." Cass was still staring at Dean .

Dean frowned "I don't give a shit . Everybody makes mistakes , how is he supposed to know if I don't help him ? Cass, he's my brother , my family , and I won't give up on him. He is a good guy ."

"I know he is Dean , but to be honest , you're too important to risk your life for someone like Sam ." Cass said with ice cold voice .

"Someone like Sam ? You're talking about my brother. Oh..sure you can't understand it .. Look, I'm not asking you to help me , but make sure you can not stop me either ."Dean tried to control his anger .

Cass got confused for a second "Don't get me wrong Dean , I know how you feel " he paused for a second " Well I think I know. And I can't help you ,that's right . But I can have your back . You just make sure that Zach won't know about it ."

Dean looked back at Cass , wondering if he actually meant those words or not ." I'm not the angel here , you are! How can I know about Zach ?"

"Take care Dean ,This time if you die , no one will bring you back . " Cass mentioned .

"And I didn't ask last time . "Dean said indignantly.

"No you didn't , we needed you , the world needed you , but there is always a plan B . I don't like to see you back in the hell , and I know how you feel about it .So don't pretend like you're OK with that ."

Dean rolled his eyes "Alright ... What do you think I am? Of course I don't like to get back there . Who would like ? Who would like to die?... And for God's sake , would you please quit staring at me ?"

Cass turned his head and stared out the windshield "Sorry ...So what's your plan ?"

"Poof...the plan... Considering that there's no colt and no power , I'm gonna find that bastard and kill him with the knife...That's the plan . Unless you wanna kill him , which you just ensured me you won't ." by then they were in the motel's parking lot .

"I still insist you think again ...Um.. I gotta go . " Cass said and vanished .

Dean looked at the empty seat "At least you said before disappearing. I wish somehow you would do the same before appearing ."

..

4:20 , Dean looked at his watch as he stepped inside the room and closed the door . Sam was still asleep , Dean checked his temperature and found out that he was still a little febrile .

"Sam , wake up , you need to drink something .. come on ." Dean shook his shoulder .

"Hmm ? Dean ? Please , not now .. I'm tired . There's really nothing to talk about ."Sam murmured .

"Who said anything about talking ? I know , there's never anything to talk about .Wake up man , you need to drink some water ."Dean shook him more firmly .

Sam opened his eyes slightly "Dean ? What's up ?"

"Ah..Sam..I couldn't sleep , so I just thought maybe we could have a little nice talk . You know, about our beautiful childhood , the life ,or anything ."Dean replied sarcastically "What do you think is up man ? You're sick to death and if you don't get some drink right now, I have to carry your sorry ass to a hospital ."he helped Sam sit up .

"Why are you so mad , Dean ?" Sam looked confused .

"Maybe because my brother is a jackass ." he passed Sam the bottle .

Sam looked even more confused "ME ? What did I do wrong ?"

"What about everything ?" Dean closed his eyes , took a deep breath and finally said "Sorry … Forget it Sam , you drink that and get back to sleep , I'll fix things . "

Sam took a sip "Fix what ?"

"Sammy , please , just get back to sleep . We'll talk about it later , I'm not in a good mood now. "Dean said and pushed Sam to the pillow .

Sam didn't argue anymore , not just because he was feeling weak , but because he knew '_not being in a good mood_ ' for Dean could mean he was trying so hard not to yell , and he knew when Dean was that angry ,he should just do whatever he's told to do.

It took Sam less than a minute to fall sleep again .

Dean stared at him , who was looking so fragile . '_ I just wish I could understand you Sam . I wish you would talk to me and didn't have anything to hide , like before .Damn it Sam , I hate when everybody tells me you've changed and you're not on the right side anymore. _'

Dean rubbed his eyes and lay down on his bed , he had some times to sleep and make a better plan than just finding and stabbing Jacob . Besides he still had some research to do , he needed to find if Alec was telling the truth or if it was his way to manipulate him , he needed to find out about Jacob himself .

'_Right now I just need to sleep ._' thought he and shut his eyes ,wishing for a peaceful dream , even though he knew that wish wouldn't come true.

...

It was absolutely a dreamless sleep .The next thing Dean felt ,was a ring tone and vibrating alert , coming from his pocket .

"What ?" he answered the phone .

"You were asleep ?" Alec's voice came from the other side .

"You have a problem with that ?" retorted dean harshly .

"Well , I wouldn't do that, if my brother was gonna die in no time ." said Alec .

"That's funny . Cuz you happened to be the one , whose brother is gonna die in no time . Actually that's why I can sleep and you can't ."Dean quipped.

Alec laughed "You're adorable ."

"I know .What do you want?" Dean asked .

"I just wanted to add something .There's a necklace in his safe . I want it back , you should bring it to me . " he demanded .

"Whoa, whoa , wait , you can't change or add anything ." Dean said angrily .

"It's Lisa's necklace . You want Sam , bring it to me . And I promise it's the last thing I want ." said Alec softly .

"You better keep that promise , or I swear I would kill you .You'll have it ." said Dean and hung up , not like he had any other choice .

Then he looked at his watch , it was half past nine . He wanted to wake Sam up again and make him drink a little , but finally decided to give him some more time to rest .And instead he sat behind the laptop and started to do some research .

................ **TBC **................


	4. Chapter 4

"Why don't you ask Bobby to help you ?"

"Cass .. " Dean almost shouted .

"You weren't driving ." Cass said innocently .

Dean stood up "So what ? Is that mean you can appear from nowhere and start talking without a single warning ?"

"Then what should I do ?"asked Cass .

"Ever heard of knocking on door ?" retorted Dean .

Cass stared at him with no words.

Dean sighed "Just try it , It's not that bad ."

"What about Bobby ?"asked Cass again .

"I tried his number and left a message , he'll call me back when he get it ."Dean grabbed a bottle of water and walked towards Sam .

"I just wanted to let you know , everything is OK for now ."said Cass .

"Yeah , everything but Sam . Thanks anyway ." said Dean back and smiled sadly ,then he shook Sam's shoulder as Cass vanished into thin air .

Sam wasn't aware of the situation , he just drank what Dean was giving him and passed out again .

"Drinking wouldn't be enough Sammy , you should try and eat something ."Dean said to Sam , who was already asleep .

Right then his phone started to ring ."Bobby .. Hey ." he picked up the phone .

"Hey Dean , what's up ? Is Sam OK ? You're sounding so anxious , I called as soon as I got your message ."

"Yeah , everything is fine ... I was seeking some information , you know , for a hunt ... It's about a demon , named Jacob , haven't you heard about him by any chance ?" Dean was careful to just talk about necessary stuff .

"Jacob ? That's all you have ? A name ? Why is that so important ?" asked Bobby .

"I also know he's kind of a master , I've heard about him doing these cruel things lately , so I thought it's worth looking . you know ."Dean shrugged spontaneous ."I've found something , I can send them to you ."

"Then send them . What kind of cruel things exactly ? " he asked again .

"Like any other demon , I just need to be sure about him , before hunting him , that's all ." replied Dean as he pressed the send button ."I just sent those information to your mailbox ."

"I'll check then ."

"Thanks ... Um..Bobby ? May I ask to put priorities on this, please ? "asked Dean carefully .

Bobby paused , then asked again "Dean , son ? Is everything alright ? "

"Yup ... Just .. well , I kind of promised someone to solve this soon ." answered Dean .

Bobby didn't discuss anymore ."Alright then , I'll call you back as soon as I find anything .Take care there ."

"Yeah , you too , thank you again ." Dean hung up the phone and looked up at Sam's sweaty , painful face .

...

The next time Bobby called ,it was around 9 pm . Dean had just made Sam eat some soup and get some pills to help with his obvious pain .

"Hey Bobby , tell me you have something useful ."

"You tell me what's going on , I'll tell you what do I have here ."said Bobby .

Dean could picture his face with frown "What the hell Bobby ? I already told you everything."

"Yeah , right , you gave me some shit about promises and a cruel demon . I want the truth ."said Bobby firmly .

"Great ... you still remember those words . Because it means I don't have to repeat them again .That's all I have . "replied Dean in a second .

"Dean , you're not fooling me . What I've found about this fucking demon tells me that it's not a common case , he's not a low level demon , and let me tell you , I know what's going on , I just expected you to trust me , I didn't expect you to hide things like this ." Bobby sounded annoyed .

"What ? What do you mean you know what's - " Dean stopped as someone knocked on the door ."Wait a second ."He said and went to answer the door .

He got shocked when he opened the door , he glanced at his phone then again at the person behind the door .He hung up the phone and grinned widely "Hi Bobby ."

Bobby frowned ,pushed Dean away and entered the room .

"Hey back at you **Dean **." Dean said to himself and shut the door." How did you find us ? I don't think I ever told you about our place , what are you doing here ?"

"Finding the location is not really that hard , specially when I know what demon you are hunting ."Bobby replied " Is he gonna be fine after this ? " he asked still looking at Sam .

"I hope so ." Dean sighed .

"Seriously Dean ?You made a deal again ? " Bobby looked back at Dean .

Dean's eyes widened "How the hell do you know about it ?"

"I have my ways . Damn it boy , you should have told me ."Bobby shook his head .

"I knew you would freak out ."Dean sat on the chair .

"Oh , yeah , you're damn right . How could you do that again ?"asked he angrily .

"How ? You really don't know that ? I can't believe you just asked me that question . Was I supposed to let him die ?" Dean was almost shouting .

Bobby didn't say anything , he sat on the other chair and stared at Dean , who looked so exhausted .

"I'm just worried son , you sure there isn't any other way to help him ?"asked him softer .

"Pretty sure , that's why I asked for those information that you never gave me ."Dean answered quietly .

"Here I am , with all information I found . "

"Then what are you waiting for ? go ahead ."demanded Dean.

"Why don't you define me everything first ? Then you don't have to listen to a repetitious story . "Bobby retorted .

Dean nodded and defined the whole story.

At the end Bobby's eyes were wide "That sucks . Does he know anything?" Bobby gestured at Sam .

Dean shook his head "He's been awake less than an hour in last 2 days ."

"Then it's just two of us .Huh ?"Bobby asked determinedly .

"Two of us ? You gotta be kidding me . It's me .. I made a deal , not you . I'm not gonna let you into this ."Dean scowled .

"You may not admit , but I'm already in , and I'm so not gonna let you go through this alone . Last time you fulfilled a deal alone , I was getting crazy in aftermath ."Bobby sounded resolved ."By the way I found out that Jacob has lots of witnesses all around ,I suppose he already know about you and your deal .Ah and tonight he's gonna have some kind of ritual ,so after the midnight he's all alone inside the warehouse ."

"Ritual ? Huh, Lucifer's good son ."Dean raised his eyebrows " So , Ah , you sure you wanna be in ? I mean it's -"

Bobby interrupted him " Thank you son , but I think I know how dangerous hunting is. I **am **in .What's your plan ? "

Dean smirked " First we should wait for the midnight .We still have a few things to do ."

...

A quarter past 11 , right before Dean started to leave the room , Sam opened his eyes " Dean ? Where are you going ?"

"Hey , You're awake . You need something ?"asked Dean .

"No , I'm good . Where are you going ?"he asked again , sounding like a 4 year old kid.

"Out . You go back to sleep , your pills and water are right on the night table . I'll be back soon ."he smiled kindly .

"It's crazy out there."Sam informed .

Dean just realized it was storming outside ,glancing out the window , he said " Don't worry , I'm not gonna be out of car for a long time . "

Sam nodded "Take care then." he said and closed his eyes.

Bobby stepped out of bathroom " Don't worry about him , he'll be just fine ." mentioned he as he saw the anguish in Dean's face.

Dean sighed " I hope so ... Alright , I'll see you . Be careful , don't wanna see you hurt ."

"You better worry about yourself . Take care . And don't be too hard on him ." Bobby grinned .

"Sorry , not an option . I'll keep something for you , though . "Dean smirked and left the room .

................ **TBC **................


	5. Chapter 5

The sight of warehouse wasn't the same thing Dean had heard about . It was empty , quiet and dark .

"Huh , you cleared the path for me , Jacob ? Remind me to thank you when we met each other ." Dean whispered quietly .

He decided to choose the backyard to get into the house .Though he knew he should expect to see a couple of demons , somehow he could feel nobody would show up in his way to Jacob .

Finding himself swearing at Alec , Jacob and even Sam , Dean stepped inside the dark house . A beam of light was coming out of the room that used to be the library long time ago .

He took a deep breath and walked into the room to find nothing but a wood burning fireplace and a wooden table .

In that case he could say that either Jacob had left the place or it was something worse and he was in a trap . Anybody could call it crazy , but he thought the latter was better .

"I was waiting for you Dean ." A voice came from the dark side of the room , innerly smiling at his luck , Dean turned to face Jacob .

Before he even could find the chance to look at him , he was tossed over a wall and landed with a heavy thud, hitting her head .

"It's an honor to meet you Dean Winchester 'went-to-hell-and-back' . "Jacob sounded like an old arrogant man .

Lifting his face and wiping the blood from his forehead with the back of his hand, Dean stared at Jacob. "I hate to break it to you , but it's kind of expensive to meet Dean Winchester , it'll cost the life for your kind ."

"Except when your brother is one of us , right ?" smirked Jacob .

"I've heard you had a ritual to do tonight , you ready to finish it in the hell with big daddy?" Dean smirked back .

"Big daddy can hear me from hear , but I can tell you that there are lots of eyes waiting to see you back there ." Jacob moved his hand and Dean was knocked hardly the other wall and stayed pinned to it .

Like he was scanning a drawing , Jacob stared at Dean "Change the plane . I think they can wait a little more. What about having some fun before leaving ? "

"I already have , what about you joining me ?" Dean gasped .

"Sounds interesting . I tell you what , I can feel there're a couple of questions in that head of yours , I'll let you ask them .I sound really generous , don't you agree? " Jacob sat on the edge of the table , opening a drawer , he brought out a black bag containing different size of knives "But you better be careful with your questions , wrong question will be hurtful for you , I should enjoy this game after all . Shouldn't I ?"

Dean narrowed his eyes ,trying to see Jacob's face better to be able to read his gestures .

'_Won't be that bad , at least I can buy some time . _' thought he.

" What ? You're gonna stare at me for the rest of eternity ? Come on , It's not like you to be afraid of asking ." Jacob teased him .

"Who said anything about being afraid ? I was wondering how is that your biggest enemy is the one that should be your biggest friend . You demons are so funny ." Dean was trying not to show the pain he was suffering .

"Umm .. Thanks , I guess . Next question !" Jacob replied . " That wasn't a question though ."

"Why did you use Sam ? Why didn't you finish what you've started by your own ?" asked Dean seriously .

"So you know the whole story , huh ?.. Anyway , back to the subject , I should say , where's the fun in that ? And telling the truth , I underestimated Alec . I thought he would never find out that I was the one behind her death . "Jacob sounded cruel ."It was a family stuff , you shouldn't get in ."

"O , really ? Correct me if I'm wrong , you inserted my brother into a family fight , and you want me to stay out ? I'm sorry I said you're funny , I should've said you're ridiculous ." Dean scoffed .

"That's why your brother isn't a problem , he doesn't ask and doesn't speak , he just does what he's asked to . You think Alec and I were always like this ? We used to be like you and Sammy. But don't worry you're already on the road we once passed , and don't ignore it , you know things between you and Sam has changed . Sam's started to feel different about you , and I bet so do you ." Jacob could see the look of hurt that crossed Dean's face.

"Then I guess I owe you one . You know , For the warning , now I'm so gonna stop it from happening . I'm good in learning from other's experiences ."said Dean .

Jacob took a look at his watch and Dean instantly decided to keep asking , he had to continue this , he had to make sure Jacob was gonna die and Sam's gonna be fine .

" Why did you want that girl dead ? You hate your brother that much that you couldn't see he was satisfied with his life ?" Dean saw the hatred flaming in Jacob's eyes .

"Your daddy didn't teach you to don't dig in other's private life ?"

"Not when the others are some bastards like you . Actually he even used to encourage me ." Dean scoffed .

And before anything else Jacob threw a knife at him , landing in his lower abdomen .

Jacob got excited as Dean squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lower lip to keep himself from crying out in pain "AH..That's fabulous , using torturing tools is always much more fun than using just power ."  
"You know what ? I was thinking that it's still between me and Alec , he's hurting my boy , so I'm hurting his .. that's a nice play . Don't you think so ? " Jacob added , looking mindful .

" I'm not anybody's guy . But for what it's worth , I think he's damn right about killing you . " Dean gasped .

"Yeah , yeah . Whatever ...Where's the knife ?" Jacob approached Dean .

" Right in my abdomen , you need it that soon ? " Dean looked down to see how bad his injury was , but he just saw a pool of blood forming under his feet on the floor .

"Oh , no , you can keep it .. I mean the other one.. You know what I mean , the one you wanted to kill me with . It's not with you right now, where's that ? " Jacob frowned .

"I didn't bring it with me ? You think I'm really that stupid ?" Dean looked up again and grinned .

"What are you trying to say ?" Jacob seemed a little confused .

"I'm saying maybe you knew I was coming here , but you definitely didn't know that I was kind of counting on that ." he smirked .

Jacob didn't say anything and Dean was praying the shape he saw some seconds ago was the one who he was wishing for.

"You're counting on that ? Sounds exciting ." Jacob gave him a grin ." You tell me exactly why you wanted that and I promise I'd end your life painlessly , what do you say ?" Jacob gave him an impish grin and pushed the knife deeper to make Dean talk . Dean groaned with pain .

"Or wait . I wanna guess . You're not alone . Umm... Alec? Is he here ?Cuz I'm really missing my older bro. " Jacob continued .

"Is he really older ?" Dean breathed ." Wow... He sure looks younger . Is that about the bodies you possessed ? He looks more charming . I can say girls like that shape better ." Dean changed the subject easily .

"Well you better remember your words , cuz you'll need them when you turn to one of us and you wanted to leave the hell ." Jacob grabbed Dean's cell from his pocket ."You know what's funny ? That I don't have my brother's number , thanks to you , I'll find it now ." he added .

"Save it for the other side ." Jacob jumped at that voice coming from behind him . He saw a knife coming down for his heart , he wanted to shift , but it was too late and the knife landed solidly in his shoulder .

He cried out in agony , flinched and his knees buckled beneath him . Right then his power faded and Dean fell down to the floor .He let out a small grunt of pain ."Bobby again , his heart . Finish it .Now ."

Bobby focused on Jacob again , pull out the knife and before Jacob could regain his power , Bobby dug the knife in his chest . Jacob cried out louder and fell down and stayed motionless .

Bobby and Dean glanced at each other . "What took so long ?" asked Dean , clutching his wound .

"Sorry , I had some demons to take care of . You OK ?" Bobby knelt beside Dean .

"Yeah , I'm fine , help me up . We're not done yet ." Dean tried to concentrate on the job .

"You're damn right . We're not done , and I can say they don't look happy with us . "

Dean looked up to see what Bobby was talking about and found out that three demons were entering the room , confused with the dead body of their master and obviously angry with them .

Bobby glanced at the room to find a way to escape and got disappointed by finding nothing but the main entrance .

"I guess we have to fight ."Bobby mumbled .

................ **TBC **................


	6. Chapter 6

_"Yeah , I'm fine , help me up . We're not done yet ." Dean tried to concentrate on the job ._

_"You're damn right . We're not done , and I can say they don't look happy with us . "_

_Dean looked up to see what Bobby was talking about and found out that three demons were entering the room , confused with the dead body of their master and obviously angry with them ._

_Bobby glanced at the room to find a way to escape and got disappointed by finding nothing but the main entrance ._

_"I guess we have to fight ."Bobby mumbled ._

_

* * *

  
_

"No you don't ." they both turned to see Cass ,who just put his fingers on their foreheads , and then they're at the motel room again .

"What the hell Cass ?" Dean barked .

"I've learned it's '_thank you_' in your language .You're welcome ."Cass sounded apathetic .

Bobby couldn't help but laugh .

Dean scowled " Then I gotta say you're not a good learner . I need to go back there Cass . Now ."

"What ? Why ?" Bobby exclaimed .

"Because I told you we're not done . I **am **not done , there's something else I need to do to break this curse ."Dean grumbled .

"Which is .. "Bobby waited .

"Finding a necklace , Alec wants it and he wouldn't release Sam before he has it in his hands ." Dean informed .

"Ah , I swear I'll kill that bastard .Where's that necklace ? Tell me , I'll find it ." said Bobby .

Dean shook his head ." Forget it . You take care of Sam , I'll finish it myself ."

"No Dean , you're bleeding ." Cass refused to help .

"I know I do , and yeah it hurts like hell , but trust me , I'm not gonna die , not because of this wound . Now help me back , The sooner I get out of here, the sooner I get back. Right? " Dean gazed at Cass .

"Dean ,you sure you don't need me out there ? "asked Bobby .

"Yeah Bobby , thanks , and thanks for helping me through this ... I just wanna make sure the deal is over and Sam's gonna be fine ." Dean found a rag and pushed it on his wound .

"That's what I want exactly . Take care kid . " Bobby smiled .

Cass put his finger on Dean's forehead again , and they were in the warehouse in a fraction of a second .

"Ok , which room ?" asked Cass .

"Second floor , umm .. It should be a bedroom ." replied Dean and in a moment they both were on the second floor .

"Just make it fast . " Dean nodded at his request .He started to check rooms , and in the second one , he found what he was looking for .

"Huh , piece of cake ." Dean smiled and started to unlock the safe ."Here we go ." he grinned widely as he opened the door and found the necklace ."Nice job ."he said to himself .

"Thank you ." Cass said . Dean looked at him confused , then rolled his eyes ."Remind me to ask God , why he didn't let his angels to be a little smarter ."

Cass didn't get what he was saying , and he decided not to ask "Shall we return ?"

"Well , as much as I hate when you zap me someplace , I have to ask you to to do that again . I need to go to the place I can find Alec ." Dean retorted .

" Dean , **You Are Bleeding** . Why are you so stubborn ? You still have one day , you can take care of that wound and then meet Alec tomorrow ." Cass sounded impatient .

"**Because It Is About** .. _**MY Brother**_ ." Dean imitated and then almost shouted .He closed his eyes for a second , took a breath as deep as he could , being careful with his wound . "Cass , Sorry to get you into this mess , but I need you to understand , I'll take care of this wound when we're done..Just please .OK ? "

"Like I have any other choice ? " Cass sighed and did what he was asked to.

...

"Wow Dean , I should confess I never thought you could make it out of that house alive . I knew you're the best . But so fast and so fine ? I'm impressed. You're even better than what rumours say." Alec sounded happy .

"You better be careful about what you're happy about . It may cost your life one day . Anyway The job is done , and here , the necklace you've asked for ." Dean threw Alec the neckless ."Now it's your turn , release my brother from that curse ."

Alec looked sad as he took the necklace in his hands , he closed his eyes ,trying to regain his composure .

"He's already released , You better take care of yourself now . I know you hate it , but thank you , for everything ."he smiled gratefully looking just like a human .

"I didn't do that for you . I'm glad that bastard is dead . And I just want my brother out of that damn bed ." Dean gritted out .

"He's hunderd percent fine . But you better look after him more , he's walking on a razor's edge and approaching the wrong side so fast ." He thought for a second and burst out in laughter " Great, my family would be proud of me , I'm warning a human to stay away from our side .How are we supposed to win this battle if I keep doing this ? I'm so dead . " he giggled .

Dean shook his head . " Dult " he muttered .

"Alright Dean Winchester , It was so nice to deal with you ." Alec offered a hand to Dean, but he ignored .

"You better stop hurting Sam and stay away from my family and friends . Are we clear ?" Dean scowled .

"Crystal . But don't worry , like I said , I don't wanna be around . I want my own life . You have more important things to do than killing me . Bye Dean . " Alec shook his head and walked off .

"Dean , time to go . You did what you wanted ." said Cass , putting his hand on Dean's shoulder .Dean looked back and nodded .

...

"Hey , I assume you're done . Sam is in the bathroom . You can't believe it , he so damn fine, like he has never been sick in his whole life." Bobby informed as soon as Dean appeared in the room , looking for Sam .

Dean let out a sigh of relief , grimaced when it caused the pain ran through his body .But now he had time to think about his injury , Sam was fine .

"You OK son ?" Bobby sounded worried , he helped Dean to sit down .

"Never better ." Dean grinned ."So ? What did you tell him ? What did he do when he woke up ?"

"Actually , his natural need didn't let him ask anything . He woke up , got a little surprised to see me here ,and the ran to the bathroom ." Bobby rolled his eyes .

Dean laughed , sounding more like a groan "Aw.. Don't make me laugh . It hurts ."

"I didn't . You asked me what happened . I just answered your question ." Bobby shrugged ." But it's good to hear you laugh , last day all you gave me was your damn frown ." he added happily .

"Oh.. Sorry Mommy !! Bobby why do you sound like this ?" Dean laughed again .Then looked at Cass , who was standing there quietly " Cass , I'm thankful for what you've done. I really don't know what to say , and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings .. Um , you have feelings , right ?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow .

"You look after that wound , would you ? I'm glad I was helpful . " Cass gave Dean what he thought was a smile . Dean smiled back and Cass vanished again .

"Sam ?" Dean called out." What the hell is he doing in there ?"

Sam left the bathroom " Dean , Hey .. What's going on here ? As far as I know I was sick to death , and now ...."

"I hope you learn to think a little , before you use your damn power ." Dean scold .

"What are you talking abo-" Sam felt frozen as he saw Dean's bloody hands and clothes ." Jesus Christ ! What the hell Dean ? What happend to you ?"

"Nothing . "Dean stood up and walked into the bathroom ."You need to eat something . And you better do it , because when I'm done here , we have a lot to talk about ."Dean shut the door , he sounded disappointed and angry .

Recently Dean was sounding like that a lot , but this time .. This time it was different , something must have happened when Sam was out , and Dean looked so pissed off , Sam knew he was definitely in big trouble .He looked at Bobby to ask help .

" Hey , don't look at me . You did something stupid , you better take the responsibility , Idjit ."said Bobby immediately .  
"Dean you need help with that wound ?" asked he loudly .

"Nah .. I'm good , thanks ." replied Dean after a few seconds , sounding exhausted .

"Ok then , I guess I'll go . I'll be in the town for some hours more , call me if you need anything ." said Bobby .

Dean opened the door slightly , lookning at Bobby "OK . Thanks again . Take care ."

"You too , see you around ."Bobby said back .Dean nodded and shut the door again .

"You too Sam , take care , and for God sake , ..." He instantly decided not to say anymore. "See you , boy ."

"Whoa , wait , you can't leave like this , at least tell me what happend to Dean ? "Sam grabbed his arm .

"He'll tell you whatever he thinks is necessary . I was here to help , and now we're done . I'm glad you two are fine .But I gotta go ."Bobby squeezed Sam's arm , smiled and walked out the door .

Sam was shocked , he sat on the edge of the bed , trying to remember about last 2 days . But unfortunatley there wasn't a lot to remember .  
'_I need to see Ruby , she probably knows what's going on , she would know what should I do ._' thought Sam and then nodded to that thought . ' _Yes , that's it . I gotta find her , I'll talk to Dean later ._'

"Dean , you sure you don't need help ? " He knocked the door .

"It's OK Sammy , I'm almost done ." replied Dean .

"Alright then... Um , Dean , I gotta go somewhere , we'll talk later , OK ?" said Sam .

"What ? No ." Dean jumped out of the bathroom , he was still covered in blood " What the hell Sam ? I told you we need to talk , and I was damn serious .You're not going anywhere ." Dean roared.

"Dean calm down , you're hurt ." Sam said staring at Dean's half dressed wound .

"Yes , I am . No thanks to you " he sounded really angry .

"You wanna talk ? alright , we'll talk . I'll be back soon , I promise ." Sam huffed . " You take some painkillers and get some rest , I'll be right back , and sure we need to talk , you have to tell me what happened to you . " added Sam , opened the door and walked out .

"Son of a -" Dean shut his eyes ."Go to the hell ." he shouted after Sam .

Bobby was still out there when Sam left the room and walked down the road . Bobby looked at him in shock ,and decided to go back to the room .Inside the room he found Dean sitting bare chested on a chair , hiding his face in his crimson palm .

"Dean ?" he called quietly .

"He left Bobby , can you believe it ? I told him we need to talk , and he just left . I think seeing your brother wounded is enough to spend a little of your friggin' time to find out about the reason . " Dean sighed .

"Where did he go?" he sat on the other chair .

"You think he'd tell me ? " Dean smiled bitterly ."But I can say he's going to see Ruby for sure. "

Bobby went to the bathroom and brought more bandages and some painkillers "You look after your wound , we'll find some way to warn that moron ."

Dean grabbed the bandages and finished the dressing and washed his hands ."I keep saying it to myself since the day I returned from hell , but things between us just getting worse . He doesn't wanna talk about what the hell is he doing , fine . But I hate when he treat me like an idiot ." he gritted out .

"I don't know what to say , I just know you didn't do this to receive a '_Thank you_' . You wanted him to be fine , he **is **now fine ."Bobby noted .

"Yes , but what if he doesn't learn anything from this ? I'm afraid he does something stupid one of these days .Something unfixable ."Dean rubbed his forehead .

"He's a grown man , Dean . You did a nice job of raising him , but you can't look after him forever , you need to let him take the responsibility of his mistakes , then he'll learn his lessons . Well , hopefully before doing something really stupid ."

Dean looked at him " I know you're right .But it's not really that easy . believe me." he sighed " Whatever .. It's not like anybody could help him if he doesn't want ."  
They both knew if they wanted to warn and help Sam , they need to get rid of Ruby first .

Bobby smiled "Come on . Let's get out of here for awhile . I'll buy you a decent coffee ."

"Sounds like a good plan . Let me change my clothes , I'll be out in a minute ." Dean grabbed a clean T-shirt and a pair of clean jeans and disappeared in the bathroom .

He knew he had to face the future , he had to fight tooth and nail to stop the damn apocalypse from happening , and sure keep Sam safe .

'_But right now , I need to regain my strength .. Damn it , we just killed a son of a bitch demon and saved Sam's life , we can celebrate for a minute . God knows what kind of fight gonna happen when Sam returns . I need to calm myself down first . '_ Dean thought to himself ._  
'I should be ready when he shows up ._' he looked at himself in the mirror for some seconds , and then started to walk out .

Another tough day had started , but at least Sammy was fine .

.

---------- The End ----------

.


End file.
